


怎么才能被别人吃掉啊【02】

by gaogaohanhan



Category: all汶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaogaohanhan/pseuds/gaogaohanhan
Kudos: 7





	怎么才能被别人吃掉啊【02】

陈宥维和黄嘉新是多年好友，黄嘉新导的第一部纪录片就是陈宥维给他写旁白的，除此之外，陈宥维别人也是业内公认的优秀青年编剧，写过好几部收拾热度都很好的影视作品。

这次他来找黄嘉新是商量手头上一个新本子，这是他几年来写出的最好的剧本，不舍得让那些只会炒作的导演导，想看看黄嘉新也没有兴趣跨界尝试一下。

没想到黄嘉新一口拒绝，说自己最近已经有新的灵感了，没有时间和精力兼顾两个片子。

陈宥维也不是那种死缠懒打的人，黄嘉新不接还有其他导演，再找就是了。他来时已经是傍晚，回市区的山路崎岖难行，便不好意思地在黄嘉新家叨扰一晚，明早再回去。

这一晚却改变了陈宥维一生。

几个月未见，黄嘉新变得怪怪的，他吃了晚饭便匆匆上楼，还多带了一份晚餐，说是怕晚上睡醒会饿，并且让陈宥维自个儿吃完休息，没有一点招待客人的模样。

陈宥维还以为自己是哪里得罪他了，吃完饭便想上楼问清情况，结果上了楼才发现黄嘉新原来是在搞“金屋藏娇”那一套呢。

二楼最深处的房门禁闭，门内传出一阵阵女人的娇喘和身体撞击的声音，陈宥维离了半米多远都听得一听二楚。他是男人，知道这事没什么，更没有听别人墙角的习惯，正想离开，却听见门内传来了女人痛苦的哀求。

“黄嘉新，你放过我吧……求求你了……”

这声哀求就像一块石子，没有任何偏离地砸在了陈宥维的心底，沉了下去。

陈宥维不是没有经历过性事，他知道性欲来时女人的哀求是什么样子，是带着勾人的爱意和甜腻，而不是像现在这样，夹杂着痛苦和无助。

无数的念头在陈宥维的脑海中闪过，让他不知所措。他深思了一会，转身离开。

他想，或许只是他太敏感了，只是他想太多了。

陈宥维没有多想，李菡的哀求确实是痛苦和无助的。一个星期前，她后知后觉地发现，黄嘉新根本没有吃掉自己的意思。

他只会毫无节制地压着她，啃她的嘴巴，舔她的舌头，埋在她胸口吮吸着她的乳珠，然后把棒棒捅进她体内凶狠地冲撞，最后塞得她肚子里都是满满的精液，动一动就要流出来。

虽然后来李菡也渐渐体会到了一些快感，可是她慢慢成熟起来，马上就要变成又甜又大的水蜜桃了，如果黄嘉新一直不肯吃掉她，那今年她又白长了啊。

李菡就义正言辞地跟黄嘉新说，“既然你满足不了我，那我就要去找别人了，一定会有人满足我的！”

结果换来了黄嘉新更加暴力的贯穿，那天晚上李菡被做了无数次，晕了又醒，醒了又晕，黄嘉新折磨得她全身上下没有一块好地方。

第二天，她就被黄嘉新拿铁链拴了起来，关在房间里不让出来。他每天变着花样折磨自己，做爱时也没有以前那么温柔了，常常插得她后面流血，伤口还没恢复，就又不顾她反抗，迫不及待地肏进来。

李菡难过极了，她不知道为什么黄嘉新会变成现在这个样子，每次做到高潮，她就被对方狠狠地顶在最深处，被一遍又一遍地逼问，“我肏你肏得爽吗？你还要去找别人吗？”

她只能留着眼泪大声地回答，“爽……老公最棒……菡菡最喜欢老公肏了……”

唯有这样，黄嘉新才肯放过她，温柔体贴地抱住，将脑袋埋进她的脖颈，一边啃咬一边释放。

每当黄嘉新把浓稠的精液射进来的时候，李菡总是呆呆地盯着天花板，痴痴地妄想着有一天，会有人带她逃离深渊。

好在这一天来得还不算太晚。

李菡好歹是个精怪，听觉比人类灵敏多了，陈宥维待在门外偷听她和黄嘉新做爱时，她已经察觉到了，知道自己总算是有了出逃的机会。

第二日早上，陈宥维准备离开，恰巧黄嘉新也要去市区采办食物，等黄嘉新下楼，李菡偷偷施了法，变回了一个水蜜桃。

她小心翼翼地打开陈宥维的背包，钻了进去。

几个小时后，黄嘉新和陈宥维在市区道别。陈宥维接到了一个电话，一位知名大导看中了他的剧本，邀请他前去洽谈。

这位大导最近还在导一部众星云集的大片，抽不出时间，便恳求陈宥维去找他，陈宥维同意了，买了机票当天就飞了过去。

和大导的洽谈很是愉快，他们把酒言欢，颇为尽兴，等回宾馆时已经是半夜了。

原本喝了酒、脑子很不清醒，陈宥维想倒头就睡来着，结果他刚打开房门，就看见一个全身赤裸的女孩躺在床上，酒劲和困意一下子都跑了。

躺在床上的女孩就是李菡。

她在陈宥维的背包里待了一整天，又热又闷，甚至还跟着他坐了一次飞机，脑袋更是像要炸开一样，回到宾馆就变回人形睡觉了，全然忘了陈宥维和导演商量完还要回来。

李菡觉得难受极了，鼻子不透气，只能张开嘴巴一点一点喘气，身上一会儿冷一会儿热，黏糊糊地想睡又睡不着。

“唔……啊……”她在被子里面翻来覆去，痛苦地呻吟。

女孩的声音甜蜜黏腻，在陈宥维的身体里点起火来，他走上前去，探了探她的额头，果然是发烧了。

冰凉的触觉让李菡清醒一些，她迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼，看着眼前这个陌生的男人，昏暗的灯光下，他的身影逐渐模糊，好似碰一碰就会消失不见。

其实李菡是个很怕孤独的妖精，她没有爸爸妈妈，没有兄弟姐妹，每年聊得来的朋友都先后被人类摘走，只留下她一个人寂寞地待在枝头，慢慢衰弱。

她很缺爱，很想被别人夸奖，被别人宠爱，所以她才会那么迫切地想要别人吃掉她，好像只有这样，她的人生才有价值。

在碰到黄嘉新的时候，李菡曾经兴奋地以为自己终于可以被人类吃掉了。

可是黄嘉新不愿意吃她，他宁愿吃那些没有生命的零食，那些味道奇怪的食物，他不喜欢她，不爱她，所以不肯吃她。

没有人喜欢她，没有人爱她。

想到这里，李菡的心里好似被一块大石头压着喘不过气，她无助地望着眼前这个男人，好似望着救命稻草一般，哽咽道：“不要走……求求你，不要离开菡菡……”

陈宥维觉得自己疯了，眼前的一切好像一场梦，是那样的不真实，可是女孩就这样真真切切地躺在自己面前，用那双黑溜溜的眼睛看着他，一遍又一遍地呼唤着他，哀求着他。

如果这是一场梦的话，那就不要醒来了。

陈宥维脱下衣裤，爬上床将女孩搂进怀里，两人肌肤相贴，对方身上的热气隔着皮肤传进他身体的每一个细胞。

“我不会离开你的。”陈宥维低头注视着女孩的眼睛，她的眼睛仿佛有什么魔力，让人一看就深陷其中，“菡……菡菡……”

听到男人的回答，李菡躁动的心终于平静下来，她依恋般地靠在他的胸膛，听着他砰砰跳动的心跳，困意袭来，眼皮上下打颤。

但今夜注定不是个安稳的夜晚，陈宥维哪会这么容易放过李菡，他翻了个身，跨坐在她身上，然后急切地吻了下来。

在触碰到嘴唇的那一刻，陈宥维才觉得真切起来，李菡的嘴唇又软又甜，轻轻一咬就被逼得不得已张了开来，他顺势将舌头探了进去，勾住她的小舌不断纠缠。

他才发现原来她还长着两颗小兔牙，挑逗般地在兔牙上来回舔舐，就勾得她津液直流，顺着红润的嘴角滑至脸颊。

陈宥维顺着津液吻到了耳畔，将她粉嫩的耳垂轻轻含在嘴里，发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音，逗得她耳朵通红，脸也通红，连身上都染上一层淡淡的红晕。

他一路下滑，吻过凹陷的锁骨，来到她耸立的双峰。这是他见过的最圆、最大的乳房，不仅如此，凑近一闻好似还能闻到蜜桃的甜香。他卖力地吞吐乳肉，将敏感的乳珠含在嘴里弹弄。

陈宥维的舔弄让李菡瘙痒难耐，她不由自主地挺起上身，将胸前的两颗小红珠往对方嘴里递。

这一举动让陈宥维更受激励，他欺上身跟她交换了一个绵长的香吻，然后附身，温柔地掰开李菡的双腿，将脑袋埋进了她的双腿之间。

李菡的大腿根敏感到不行，浅浅一吻，就能留下一个个青紫的印记，陈宥维耐着心思慢慢向上，探到早已蜜液横流的洞口。

他的舌头在洞口周围来回打转，将分泌的蜜液悉数舔尽，然后用手轻轻掰开，紧致的穴肉就毫无遗漏地露了出来。

陈宥维把李菡伺候得太舒服了，她配合地张开双腿，等待着对方下一步的动作。然而，陈宥维却突然不动了，她疑惑地哼唧了一声，换来对方的一声轻笑。

“菡菡想让我吃吗？要交换哦～”

李菡还未反应过来，陈宥维却已经将她搂了起来，他握着她的手腕探到下半身，将一根早已滚烫硬挺的肉棒摆在她的手心，然后咬着她的耳唇诱惑道：“它想让菡菡吃～”

李菡虽然不知道这是什么东西，但她知道每次黄嘉新都是用着这跟东西把她肏得死去活来，她实在不想再被这跟东西插进来了，便弱弱地问道：“是不是菡菡吃了就不用再被插了啊？”

陈宥维却从李菡的话语中读出了另外的意思，他的神色变得冷冽，语气也不像刚才那样温柔，“原来菡菡已经被别的男人插过了啊……怎么样，被别人插的感觉舒服吗？”

李菡本能地察觉到陈宥维的愤怒，她急忙摇头，“不……不舒服……”然而话音刚落，陈宥维就迫不及待地将她的脑袋按了下去。

粗长的肉棒抵着李菡的嘴唇，她害怕极了，眼泪汪汪地掉下来，“唔……不要……求求你了……”

可是对方却无动于衷，甚至加重了力量。陈宥维的声音在她的头顶响起，带着些许威胁，些许惩戒，“菡菡先不乖的，要接受惩罚哦！”

李菡知道这回是逃不掉了，伸出舌头缓缓地舔上粗长的肉棒，含入口中，甫一进入，粗大的肉棒就将她的小嘴撑得发酸。

李菡笨拙地动嘴吞咽，口水不断分泌，可陈宥维好似还不尽兴，挺着腰把整根东西往更深处探去，随着不断深入，发出舒服的闷哼。

没多久，巨大的快感就在李菡的嘴里释放出来，浓稠的液体顺着她的嘴角缓缓流出，淫靡尽显。

腥臊的精液被李菡咽下去一半，她只觉浑身更热，分不清是发烧引起的，还是口交造成的，她无力地趴在陈宥维身下，大口大口地喘着气。

然而并未休息片刻，陈宥维却重新压了上来，他禁锢住她的双手，将额头抵在她的额头，片刻前刚刚释放的欲望又抬起了头，在她的小腹间来回摩挲。

两人的主动权再次被陈宥维掌握，他知道李菡此刻烧得厉害，可不知为何，自己也好像被传染了一般，欲望越烧越烈，唯有将身下的人狠狠贯穿才能得到缓解。

陈宥维一个挺身将肉棒送了进去，瞬间把紧致的肉道撑满，他用力一顶，整根没入。

身下的人儿早已痛得娇喘起来，甚至主动张开双腿迎接更深入的撞击，陈宥维闷着头不紧不慢地抽插，腰身前后摆动，逐渐失去控制。

陈宥维在李菡身体里射了两次，将她的肚子喂得鼓鼓的，清洗完又做了一次，因为担心李菡的感冒会加重，便没有再做清洗，抱着汗津津的身子满足地睡去。

第二天他是被李菡的哭声吵醒的。昨夜还和他一起翻云覆雨的人睡了一晚，竟然什么都记不起来了，她抱着被子，将满是牙印和吻痕的身体包裹得严严实实。

陈宥维愤怒地惩罚了李菡，做得比昨晚更狠更厉害，直接让她投降求饶，一个劲儿地喊着“菡菡知错了，老公不要再肏了……”

就这样过了一周，这段时间内，陈宥维压根就没有时间去想为什么那天夜晚李菡会赤裸地躺在他的床上，他只知道李菡就像上天赐给他的珍宝，不仅带给他无尽的欢爱，还让他成功地与大导达成了合作协定。

导演热情地邀请陈宥维前往片场，观看一场重头戏的拍摄。

陈宥维害怕李菡天天关在酒店里又闷出病来，便将她也带了过去。

到了片场，原本无精打采的小脸逐渐兴奋起来，一个劲儿地拉着他的胳膊向他问东问西，片场上的工作人员纷纷投来羡慕的眼神，让陈宥维更春风得意。

他心满意足地想：这是他的李菡，她身上里里外外、上上下下都种满了他的标记，就叫别人羡慕去吧。

【tbc】


End file.
